


Look Who Came to Dinner

by heresyourchecksir (irongirl4597)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coming Out, F/M, Family Drama, Homophobia, M/M, Racism, Recreational Drug Use, Shitty's grandma and father are racist and homophobic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irongirl4597/pseuds/heresyourchecksir
Summary: Shitty's grandfather is hosting a dinner so he can meet his illegitimate son, and Shitty is being forced to go. Maybe his new cousin will be cool?Inspired bythis tumblr post





	Look Who Came to Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> This dinner would take place in the spring of Year 3, before the Falconers get into the playoffs.  
> Characters belong to Ngozi Ukazu.  
> You can find me on tumblr at [heresyourchecksir](http://heresyourchecksir.tumblr.com/)  
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!!

“You ever wonder if whales realize how big they are?” Shitty asked, tracing the cracks in his bedroom ceiling with his eyes, his head in Lardo’s lap.  
  
“No,” she replied, taking a hit on the joint and blowing the smoke in Shitty’s faces as she dragged her fingers through his hair. Shitty chuckled softly and rolled over, burying his face in her stomach.  
  
“What about ducks?” He asked, his voice muffled by the fabric of her shirt. Lardo took another hit and let it out before responding.  
  
“Ducks aren’t big,” she pointed out. Shitty rolled back onto his back.

“Not in physical size, but in mental size they are,” he replied, staring up at her amused expression.

“Still, no,” Lardo answered with a smirk. Shitty returned it with a smiled and began leaning up to kiss her when his phone started buzzing on the bedside table. Lardo picked it up.

“It’s your dad,” she informed him.

“Cockblock,” he said, taking the phone from her.

“Yeah, right.” Lardo laughed as he hit answer.

“Hello darling father,” Shitty greeted formally, rolling his eyes. Lardo snickered and took another hit.

“Bertram?”

“Frank?”

His father sighed. “I’ll make this quick. Your grandfather is hosting a dinner in two weeks so we can meet his illegitimate son and his family. I want you to be there, without that girl.”

“People in hell want ice water, Pops.”

“Fine. You have to be there, or I’ll cut your funding.”

“Woe is me, whatever shall I do with less money?”

“Bertram…”

“Fine, I’ll be there.”

“Wearing a suit?”

Shitty sighed. “Yes. Wearing a suit.”

“Good.” Frank Knight hung up without a goodbye, just as he always did. Shitty threw his phone at the beanbag across the room.

“Family business?” Lardo asked, passing him the joint.

“Yeah. Dinner, two weeks, whole fam. Pants required. Guests not allowed.” Shitty took a long drag.

“Bummer dude. What’s it for?”

“Apparently my granddad wants us to meet his other son.”

“Your dad has a brother?”

“Half-brother and I guess so. First I’ve heard of it.”

“Huh.”

“Watch him be some stuck up asshole like my dad, or a money grabber or some shit.”

“Who knows, maybe he’ll be someone cool, like a punk rocker or something?”

“What are the odds of that happening?”

“Probably the same odds of you passing your test tomorrow if you don’t start studying soon.”

“I will. Soon. But first,” Shitty reached up and gently pulled Lardo’s head down as he pushed himself up, their lips meeting in the middle.

“You make a good argument,” Lardo said when they broke apart, “but I think I’m gonna need a few more examples to back it up.” Shitty smiled, more than happy to oblige.

***

Two weeks later Shitty sat in his grandparents' lounge with a white-knuckle grip on his chair so he wouldn’t rip his hair out. He hadn’t even been at the house for ten minutes before his grandmother started one of her tirades.

“I just don’t want those filthy immigrants coming into our country and stealing our jobs!” she said at the end of her rant.

“I completely agree,” Frank said, nodding along. Shitty groaned internally. How could they be so well educated yet so fucking stupid?

“James, when will... they get here?” Grandmother asked Grandfather, not even trying to hide the disdain in her voice.

“Any minute now,” Grandfather replied, glancing at the clock apprehensively. “I hope they haven’t gotten lost.”

“Wouldn’t that be a shame,” Frank mumbled into his glass of brandy. Grandmother decided to ignore him.

“I’m sure they’re fine, dear,” she assured Grandfather, patting him on the leg.

“Mother, I’ve been meaning to ask you, what do you think about the current proposed health plan?” Frank asked. Grandmother’s eyes lit up with unwarranted angry passion as she started a new rant. Shitty slid further down in his chair, hoping that his new family members would arrive, if only for the change of topic.

***

Ten minutes later, the doorbell rang. Shitty shot to his feet.

“I’ll get it!” he said, racing to the door.

“Bertram, slow down!” Grandmother shouted after him. Shitty quickened his pace until he was out of sight. He slowed down and mentally prepared himself to play the doting, perfect grandson, complete with a winning smile. When he reached the door, Shitty took a deep breath and plastered a fake smile to his face before swinging the door open.

“Hello, you must be-” Shitty started to say, but the scene in front of him made him stop short.

Three short figures stood on the doorstep; the tallest a man with a well-kept mustache that Shitty had much respect for, a very short blonde woman with brown eyes and a pie tin, and a very familiar, short southern hockey player.

“Bits?!? What are you doing here?” Shitty asked, completely bewildered. Bitty shook his head as if he was trying to understand what was going on.

“Shitty? I don’t… uh… what’s goin’ on?” Bitty asked, looking from Shitty to the mustached man and back. Shitty shrugged, equally confused.

“Excuse me son, is this the Knight residence?” the mustachioed man asked.

“Yeah,” Shitty answered before it finally clicked. “OHHHHHHH!! Holy fucking shit!”

“Oh goodness,” the woman, who Shitty now recognized as Mrs. Bittle, said in shock.

“Sorry Mrs. Bittle,” Shitty said, a smile creeping across his face, “but this is amazing! Bitty, we’re cousins!”

“We’re what now?” Bitty asked in surprise. Shitty turned to Mr. Bittle.

“I presume you’re here to see Grandfather- er- your father?” Shitty asked. Coach nodded stiffly.

Shitty’s smile widened. “’Swasome. Come in! Let’s get this party started.” He ushered them in the door, offering to take coats.

“It’s nice to see you again, Mr. Crappy,” Mrs. Bittle said as she handed him her coat.

“You as well, Mrs. Bittle. Is that pie?” Shitty asked, nodding to the pie tin.

“You know it! I had Dick- I mean, I had Eric make an apple pie just for tonight,” she said proudly, beaming at her son. Shitty looked at Bitty.

“You made this?” he asked for confirmation. Bitty nodded. “Yesss! I’m suffering from Bittle pie deficiency and the only cure is your pies, Bits.” Mr. and Mrs. Bittle laughed as Bitty looked at Shitty in disbelief.

“Pie deficiency? Shitty, I sent you a pie last Monday!” Bitty said, seeming to snap back into his usual self.

“And it was gone by Tuesday,” Shitty said solemnly. “What an unavoidable tragedy.”

“What’s a tragedy is you not knowing how to portion your food,” Bitty chirped. Shitty laughed and jumped on Bitty, pulling him into a bear hug.

“I’ve missed you, tiny bro.”

Bitty hugged him back just as tight. “I’ve missed you too.”

They heard someone clear their throat and turned around to see Grandfather standing in the doorway, smiling gently at the scene.

“So, I take it you know each other?” he prompted.

***

After introductions and explanations of how Shitty already knew the Bittles, everyone went into the dining room and started eating dinner.

“So, Eric, you said that you and Bertram played hockey together,” Frank said, poking at his salad. “Aren’t you a little small for hockey?”

“Don’t let his height fool you. Bitty is the fastest guy on the team. He played on the starting line as a freshman. And he’s an irreplaceable asset to the team. I wouldn’t be shocked if they made him Captain next year,” Shitty gushed. Bitty blushed and his parents beamed at him with pride. Frank gave Shitty a look of distaste.

“I was talking to Eric, Bertram, not to you,” he said sternly. Shitty held his gaze and did his best to not roll his eyes at his father. After another second or two, Frank looked away from Shitty to Eric. “So?”

“I think Sh- Bertram is glorifyin’ me just a little bit. I am a pretty fast skater and I do play on the starting line for most games though.”

“Really? That’s quite impressive son,” Grandfather said, looking genuinely impressed.

“Thank you, sir,” Bitty said, “Bertram is no ouch either, with his double major and getting into Harvard Law.”

“Yes, double majors in political science and woman and gender studies,” Frank said with a disgusted sigh.

“We are very proud,” Grandfather said with a pointed look at Frank.

“I still think he should have gone straight to Harvard and not wasted his time at that liberal school,” Grandmother said dismissively. Shitty could tell that the Bittle’s all tensed.

“It’s a liberal arts school, Grandmother, I’ve told you this many times,” Shitty interjected before anyone else could say something. “And it’s a very good school at that.” Grandmother waved his correction away the way she always did, with a literal wave.

“No matter. At least you were able to make a proper connection there, with that famous hockey player’s son. What was his name? Zack something or other?”

“Jack Zimmermann,” Shitty corrected through gritted teeth. He could see Bitty tense at the mention of his boyfriend.

“Jack? Oh, I just love that boy! He came down to Georgia to visit us last summer! Spent the fourth of July with us! Such a sweetheart!” Suzanne exclaimed, diffusing some of the tension.  
“And his team’s been doing pretty well,” Coach added. “Looks like they might have a shot at finals.”

“We sure hope they do, right Bits?” Shitty said with a wink.

“It sure would be nice for Jack,” Bitty agreed, kicking Shitty under the table.

“It’d be nice for Providence too, I think. With the team being so young and all,” Grandfather said, startling Shitty a bit. Grandfather turned to Bitty.

“I’ve been rooting for the Falconers ever since Bertram told us Jack signed there. Don’t tell the Bruins.” Grandfather winked, causing Bitty to chuckle. Frank rolled his eyes and the conversation shifted. As dinner progressed, Grandmother decided it was time to ask Shitty’s least favorite question.

“Bertram,” she started, as she always did.

“Yes, Grandmother dear?” Shitty replied with faux sweetness, batting his eyelashes and bracing himself for The Question. Bitty giggled into his food.

“Have you been able to find a suitable girlfriend yet?” Grandmother asked casually.

“As I told you before, I am dating someone,” Shitty reminded her, trying to keep his cool. He knew whatever she would say next would be less than cool.

“You are?” Bitty asked, leaning in and raising his eyebrow in interest.

“Yes, yes, so you’ve said,” Grandmother said, rolling her eyes, “but you can’t really expect that little Chinese girl to be a suitable wife.” Out of the corner of his eye, Shitty saw Bitty’s balk in outrage. He glanced at Bitty and tried to give him a reassuring look before responding.

“For your information, she looks great in suits. Better than I do. As for marriage, I think she’ll make a very suitable wife if she decides she wants to get married.” Grandmother scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“What about you Eric? Any girl catch your eye?” Frank asked. Shitty and Bitty exchanged a quick look.

“Haha no.” Bitty chuckled softly. “I’m far to busy with hockey and my studies to look for a girl.”

“What a shame, any girl would be lucky to have a respectable and polite young man like you,” Grandmother said, casting a pointed glance at Shitty.

“Yeah Bits, any girl would be lucky,” Shitty said with a wink. Bitty kicked him again and Shitty stifled a laugh. They managed to finish dinner and serve pie before anyone asked another invasive question.

“So Eric, what are you studying in school?” Grandfather asked, sounding genuinely interested.

“American Studies with a concentration in food culture,” Bitty answered proudly.

“What do you plan on doing with that?” Frank asked with a scoff.

Bitty shrugged. “I don’t know yet. Maybe I’ll work in a bakery or write a cookbook or go to culinary school. Maybe I won’t do any of that. There’s a lot of different things I could do.”

“Baking, cookbook, culinary school… aren’t all those a bit girly, son?” Frank asked, taking a bite of pie.

“Gender norms are made up, and Bitty made the pie you’re eating,” Shitty pointed out in deadpan. Frank looked down at his half-eaten slice in shock.

“Huh, maybe you’ll be fine,” he said, taking another bite.

“Of course my boy will be fine,” Coach said, clearly upset by what Frank insinuated. “He’s done everything he’s put his mind to since he was a little tyke. He made it to nationals with figure skating, he was captain of his hockey team in high school, and he got a hockey scholarship to Samwell all on his own. And as you can taste, he makes a damn good pie.”

“Thanks, Coach,” Bitty said quietly, his cheeks blushed red.

“Figure skating? Baking? Aren’t you worried that people will get the wrong idea about you, especially with your physique?” Grandmother asked.

“What’s wrong with my son’s physique?” Suzanne asked sternly.

“He’s just so small and feminine. It wouldn’t be a far leap for people to think-”

“Marilyn,” Grandfather interrupted, shaking his head.

“No, go on. What might people think about my son?” Suzanne challenged.

“Well, that he’s gay of course,” Grandmother said bluntly. Suzanne seethed and opened her mouth to say something.

“Well, maybe that’s cause I am,” Bitty said sharply. The room fell silent.

“Bits,” Shitty whispered sympathetically. Bitty’s eyes widened in shock as he realized what just happened.

“Dicky?” Suzanne said in shock. Bitty swallowed and stood up.

“Well, there’s the truth. People can’t get the wrong idea about me bein’ gay because I am gay.” He turned to Grandmother “Thank you for dinner. It was lovely.” He turned to Shitty. “C’mon Shitty, let’s get out of here.” He turned and walked away from the table. Shitty immediately got up and raced after him.

“Where are we going?” Shitty asked as he grabbed their coats and his keys.

“Providence. You’re taking me to my boyfriend,” Bitty said, his eyes shiny with tears. Shitty nodded and hustled them out the door. Bitty didn’t say anything the whole car ride to Providence, and Shitty didn’t push conversation. He may have pushed a few speed limits though. When they arrived at the apartment building, Bitty made a bee-line for the elevators, looking like a man on a mission. The look didn’t fade until Jack opened his apartment door.

“Bits? Shitty?” he said, trying to process what was going on.

“Hi honey,” Bitty said, his voice breaking as fat tears began to roll down his face. Jack gathered him in his arms and ushered them both into his apartment. Shitty closed the door behind them.

“What’s going on?” Jack asked, holding Bitty tight and looking between Shitty and Bitty.

“I just came out to my parents,” Bitty said, his voice muffled by Jack’s shirt.

“Oh, Bud.” Jack rubbed Bitty’s back sympathetically, looking up at Shitty, still slightly confused.

“It happened at family dinner,” Shitty said as an answer, causing Jack to raise an eyebrow in confusion. “Oh, Bits and I are cousins, bee-tee-dubs.”

“Oh,” Jack said in surprise. “That answers some things.” Shitty nodded and flopped down into Jack’s big stuffed chair. He loosened his tie and rubbed a hand over his face with a sigh. Jack maneuvered himself and Bitty over to the couch and sat holding Bitty on his lap. Bitty kept his head tucked into Jack’s neck. Shitty watched them for a moment before deciding to give them some privacy.

“I’m gonna grab a beer and call Lardo, you guys want anything?” he asked as he stood, aiming for casual. Jack glanced down at the sniffling Bitty before shaking his head. Shitty nodded and grabbed a beer from the fridge before slipping out onto the balcony, pretending not to hear the beginnings of a very serious and intimate conversation. Shitty eased himself into one of Jack’s balcony chairs and watched the Providence skyline for a minute before pulling out his phone and calling Lardo. She picked up after the third ring.

“Hey Shits, how’s family time?” she asked, amusement obvious in her voice. Shitty let out a sigh of relief at hearing her voice.

“Oh, you know, Grandmother and Frank are homophobic, racist bigots who can’t shut the fuck up,” Shitty said, aiming for causal but sounding bitter even to himself. He took a swig of his beer.

“Sounds like the usual,” Lardo said. Shitty could hear the smile in her voice and couldn’t help but let out a soft chuckle. “How’s your new cousin?”

“He’s Bitty.”

“… Like he’s small?”

“No, he IS Bitty. Eric Bitty Bittle is my cousin.”

“DUDE, are you serious?”

“Ch’yeah.”

“’Swasome.”

Shitty smiled briefly. “Yeah, it is. Except that he accidentally came out to everyone tonight.”

“Oh shit.”

“Yeah…”

“Is he okay?”

“Yeah, we’re at Jack’s right now. He’s getting that good ole Zimmermann Hug right now.”

“While you’re there? Gross.”

“Not that one, sicko.”

Lardo laughed. Shitty smiled at the sound and felt tension he didn’t realize he had seep out of him.

“So what’s gonna happen now?” Lardo asked.

“I don’t know. Everyone was still in shock when we let. Grandmother and Frank won’t be happy. Grandfather didn’t say anything, but he never does. He probably won’t be happy. And who knows what Bitty’s parents are gonna do.” Shitty sighed. “All I know is when they try to make me pick a side, I know who’s side I’m on.”

“You’re a good bro, Shitty Knight.”

“Thanks, Lardo.” Shitty heard a muffled crash and shouting, followed by Lardo sighing.

“I’ve got to go, Shits. Ransom and Holster are being idiots again, and I think they’re trying to get the frogs in on it too.” Shitty could hear her rolling her eyes, but she still sounded fond.

“Lards, it’s fine. No excuses necessary. Go save those dumbasses from themselves. Talk to you later?”

“Yep. Love you.”

“Love you too, Lards.” Shitty heard the beeps that signified Lardo hung up and tucked his phone back in his pocket. He sipped his beer and

watched the city lights. His bottle was almost empty when the balcony door slid open and Jack joined him, easing himself down into the other chair and joining Shitty in watching the lights in silence.

“Bitty fell asleep,” he said after a minute.

“He’s had a long day,” Shitty said. “Is he gonna be okay?”

“I think so,” Jack said. “His parents are always so proud of him, and I know how much they love him. I can’t imagine them… but then, he wouldn’t have been so afraid to come out to them without reason.”

“At least he has us, right Jack-o?”

“Right.”

They sat together in silence for a few minutes before Jack spoke up again.

“How are you doing?” he asked, watching Shitty carefully. Shitty sighed.

“It’s been a fucking wild night with a roller coaster of emotions, my man,” he said, shaking his head. “First the low dread of meeting more family with the potential to be exactly like my dad, then the absolute high of euphoria of finding out I’m related to Bitty, then the hills of annoyance at my family for being such bigoted homophobic dickheads, and then the sharp plunge into worry about Bits, and honestly now I’m just fucking tired.” Jack hummed his understanding. “And I know there’s gonna be hell to pay. You don’t just walk out on a family event like that in my family. But honestly? So long as they take it out on me and not Bitty, I don’t give a shit. I’ve dealt with this for so fucking long, I’m done listening to them and doing what they want. I’m done listening to them complain about how immigrants are ruining this country, or how being gay is a disease, or how Lardo isn’t good enough for me because she’s Vietnamese, which they can’t even remember properly. They can all just go fuck themselves, cause I’m not putting up with them anymore.”

Jack nodded. “Good for you man.”

Shitty gave him a weak smile. “Thanks.” Jack smiled back and patted him on the shoulder. They watched the lights for another minute.

“So…” Jack smirked, “You and Lardo? How long has that been official?”

“Official?” Shitty’s voice sounded too high to himself. He cleared his throat. “Psh, I wouldn’t say we’re ‘official’ or have been for any-”

“I mean, if she’s met your family, it’s gotta be pretty serious,” Jack pointed out, the smug look never leaving his face. Shitty chuckled.

“It is,” Shitty admitted, not meeting Jack’s eye. He could feel his cheeks blush. “It’s been a while now and it’s… it’s been fucking amazing m’dude.”

“Good. I’m happy for you. You guys deserve it,” Jack said, pride twinkling in his eye. Shitty smiled and tried to brush it off. He gasped as a thought popped into his head.

“Holy shit,” he said, sitting up straight and turning towards Jack. “When you and Bits get married, we’re gonna be cousins-in-law! We’re gonna be related, Jackie-boy!”

“Cousins-in-law?” Jack asked, his eyebrow furrowed in confusion. “C’mon Shits, you already know you’re my brother.”

“You’re gonna make me cry, Jack Zimmermann,” Shitty said, his voice already rough with emotion. Jack just let out a chuckle and pulled him into a hug.

“C’mon Shits, let’s go inside. There’s a guest room with fresh sheets and your name on it.”

“What? I don’t get to spoon you and Bits all night?”

“Not on your life.”

Shitty laughed and allowed himself to be steered back into Jack’s apartment.

***

The next day Shitty woke up to the smell of pancakes. He rubbed sleep out of his eyes and stretched before crawling out of bed, pulling on a pair of boxers, and heading towards the kitchen. Bitty stood at the stove, talking animatedly with a spatula in his hand and his back to Jack, looking significantly better than he had last night. Jack sat at the counter, listening to and watching Bitty with the biggest heart eyes Shitty had ever seen.

“Well fuck me sideways if this isn’t the cutest shit I’ve ever seen,” Shitty said, surveying the scene. Jack and Bitty simultaneously turned at the sound of his voice. “You guys are all domestic and shit.”

“Morning Shitty,” Jack greeted, lifting his coffee cup towards Shitty.

“Pancakes will be ready in a minute,” Bitty informed him as he turned back to the stove. Shitty took a seat next to Jack as Jack poured him a cup of coffee.

“How’d you sleep?” Jack asked, sliding the coffee over to Shitty.

“Jackie, that bed is heaven. I hope you know I’m moving in and I’m never gonna leave that bed, except for when Bitty cooks something. And that’s only if he won’t bring me my food.”

“I never brought you your food when you lived down the hall from me, I sure as hell am not bringing you your food now,” Bitty said, expertly flipping a pancake.

“But that was before we knew we were related Bits!” Shitty tried. Bitty turned around and shook his head.

“Shitty Knight, no relative of mine is gonna sit in bed all day, no matter how comfortable it is. You try that and I start having Jack wake you up to go on his morning runs with him.”

“Aw, c’mon Bits, you know I’m just joking. Don’t threaten me with physical exercise,” Shitty said. Bitty rolled his eyes and laughed.

“You were on the hockey team for 4 years,” Jack pointed out.

“Yeah Jackie, but that was hockey, not running. Running is the worst. I mean, I know it keeps you healthy, but god, at what cost?”

Bitty laughed, and Shitty watched the reference fly right over Jack’s head.

“Grub’s ready!” Bitty said, turning around and sliding two plates stacked high with golden pancakes to Jack and Shitty, effectively saving Jack from Shitty’s chirping. Everyone dug in. Shitty punctuated every other bite with a moan.

“You know Shits, you could just say that his cooking is amazing like a normal person would,” Jack pointed out.

“But that doesn’t demonstrate just how good it is,” he replied, pointing a forkful of pancake at Jack before turning to Bitty. “This is godlike, it’s like sex on a fork.”

Bitty smiled.“I’ve missed your compliments Shitty.” Shitty grinned smugly at Jack, who responded by rolling his eyes and going back to his pancakes. Shitty turned back to his own pancakes when he suddenly heard Grandfather’s ringtone blaring from the guest room.

“Is that the Dracula song?” Bitty asked, glancing towards the room.

“Toccata in Fugue?” Jack listened for a moment. “Sounds like it.”

Bitty gaped at his boyfriend. “How the hell do you know the name of the Dracula song, but you can’t tell the difference between Taylor Swift and Beyonce?”

Jack shrugged. “I took a music history class.”

Bitty threw his hands in the air in exasperation and turned to Shitty. “Aren’t you gonna get that?”

Shitty rolled his eyes, shoved a forkful of pancakes in his mouth, and rushed off to grab his phone, swiping ‘answer’ as soon as he picked it up.

“’Lo?” he asked, chewing the pancake loudly.

“Hello? Bertram?” Grandfather said, sounding unsure. Shitty swallowed.

“Yes?”

“Bertram, it’s your grandfather.”

“I’m aware.”

“Do you have a minute to talk?”

“Just one.”

“I would like to apologize to you, and to Eric if you know where he is, about what happened last night. Would you two be willing to meet me somewhere? I’d rather do this in person.”

Shitty thought for a moment. “There’s a park in Providence off the river where we can meet.”

“Would you be willing to meet there in an hour?” Grandfather asked, “With Eric?”

“I can’t guarantee he’ll come, but I’ll be there,” Shitty assured him.

“Thank you.”

“Goodbye, Grandfather.”

“Goodbye, Bertram.” Shitty hung up and went back into the kitchen.

“What was that about?” Bitty asked.

“Grandfather wants us to meet him in an hour. Both of us. Will you come?”

Bitty exchanged a look with Jack.

“It can’t hurt,” Jack said with a shrug. Bitty worried his lip as he thought for a moment.

“Okay. I’ll go,” he decided. “But I want to come back here when we’re done.”

“Absolutely brah.”

***

An hour later Shitty and Bitty found Grandfather sitting on a bench overlooking the river, watching some ducks float by.

“Hello Grandfather,” Shitty greeted. Grandfather turned and stood at the sound of his voice.

“Hello Bertram, and hello Eric,” he greeted. He gestured to the bench. “Would you care to sit?”

“I’m fine, thank you,” Bitty said curtly. Shitty shook his head. Grandfather nodded and continued to stand.

“I understand you probably don’t want to be here right now, but thank you for agreeing to meet with me. I just wanted to apologize for last night. I was so looking forward to meeting everyone, and I wanted it to go well. I should not have set my expectations so high. My wife is never one to act civilly if she instead has the chance to speak her mind without consequences. I’m sorry you had to deal with her actions.”

“Thank you, sir,” Bitty said.

Shitty scoffed. “Grandmother has always acted like that.”

“I-I know Bertram. I’m sorry for it all. Your life wasn’t what I wanted it to be, and I am truly sorry for that.”

Shitty rolled his eyes. “I know. You wanted me to go to Harvard and become a fuc- a corporate lawyer like you and dad.” Grandfather gave him a concerned and guilty look.

“Bertram, no, that’s not what I mean. I… I’m sorry because you didn’t get a chance to be a child. Your father and grandmother took that away from you, and I did nothing to stop them. That’s what I’m trying to apologize for.”

“Oh,” Shitty said, slightly confused. The three of them remained silent for a moment, each unsure of what to do next.

“May I tell you boys a story?” Grandfather finally asked.

“Alright,” Bitty tentatively agreed. Shitty nodded. Grandfather took a deep breath.

“When I was around Bertram’s age, my father wanted me to move back to Massachusetts to take over his business and get married to a girl he had found for me. I had been visiting some friends from law school in California and decided to take my time getting back by driving the long way home. I ended up driving through Georgia and getting horribly lost. I stopped by this house to ask for directions, and a kind young lady answered the door. She invited me in for some sweet tea and I ended up staying for three days. She was the kindest, sweetest, and the most wonderful woman I had ever met. She was your grandmother, Eric. I loved her, despite the short time together. I wish I had stayed, but I was never one to disobey my father, so I left her. The woman I came home to marry eventually became Bertram’s grandmother, but I don’t think I’ve ever felt the same way about her. And somewhere along the line, I messed up raising our only child. I was so scared that his child would turn out exactly like him, and Bertram? I’m so proud that you didn’t. You are your own person, and I couldn’t be more happy for you. I know I haven’t always been there for you, but I would like to try, starting now. And Eric, I’d like to be there for you as well, if you’ll let me.”  
By the end of Grandfather’s speech, Shitty was openly crying. He looked over at Bitty and felt relieved to see tears in his eyes as well. When neither of the boys said anything, Grandfather continued.

“If you would rather I simply leave you alone, I’ll accept that. With last night went and with how Bertram grew up, I understand if you never want to see me again.” Grandfather hung his head in shame.

“Grandfather, I… I…” Shitty tried to speak, but his voice failed him. Bitty and Grandfather looked at him expectantly, so he took a deep breath and tried again.

“I’m not sure I can forgive you right now. But if you are serious about being there for me, I… I think we can figure out a way to make it work.”  
Grandfather smiled gratefully. “I am Bertram. I’m willing to do anything.” He turned to Bitty.

“My mama’s daddy died before I was born, and Moomaw never did get married, so I’d be happy to have you as a grandfather sir. But its taken me a long time to be happy with who I am and where I am in life, and I’m not gonna change no matter what,” Bitty said firmly.  
Grandfather nodded. “I know I’ve only known you for a short time, Eric, but I’m already proud to have you as a grandson. And I accept and support every aspect of you and your life.”

“Thank you, sir,” Bitty said with a small smile, which soon vanished. “If you don’t mind me askin’, what happened after we left?”

“Well, we were all in quite a state of shock when you left. But soon after my wife recovered and started to spout some of her… opinions. And after fifty years of that woman going on tirades, I finally put my foot down. The dinner ended quite soon after that. I’m not sure how you’re parents are, Eric. They still seemed to be in a bit of a shock when they left.” Bitty looked down, clearly trying to keep himself together. “But no matter what they say to you, you know you can count on me to be in your corner, son.”

“Me too, Bits,” Shitty said, placing a hand on Bitty’s shoulder. Bitty looked up at the two of them and smiled gratefully.

“Thank you,” he said quietly. Shitty gave him a reassuring squeeze. The three of them remained in a comfortable silence for a minute.

“I best be getting home,” Grandfather said. “Marilyn will be furious when she realizes I took off to Providence without telling her. That’s alright though, she could use a chance to get mad at something not ridiculous once in a while. I’ll talk to you boys soon?”

“Yes sir,” Bitty said. Shitty nodded and took a few steps forward to give Grandfather a hug. Grandfather seemed surprised at first, but quickly relaxed and patted Shitty gently on the back. When Shitty stepped back, Bitty gave Grandfather a quick hug.

“It was nice to meet you,” he said.

“You as well, Eric,” Grandfather said with a smile. With that, he nodded and turned to head back to his car. Shitty and Bitty watched him go.

“He’s not so bad, is he?” Bitty asked. Shitty shook his head.

“No, he’s not,” he agreed. “And I have a feeling he’s just gonna get better.”


End file.
